wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Snowfall
Queen Snowfall is the IceWing queen. She appears in Winter Turning ''and Darkness of Dragons. She is the cousin of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, and is Queen Glacier's daughter. Snowfall is sarcastic, condescending, and smug, and she seems to be jealous of anyone else who is higher than her in the Rankings. Winter notes her to be "abundantly blessed with mean smugness", hinting that he finds her very annoying and that he strongly dislikes her. She becomes queen in Darkness Of Dragons, and appears to be a bit more mature. Biography ''Winter Turning While Winter scans the rankings of the dragons in the First Circle, he notes that Snowfall has moved to the top position on the dragonet side, in front of Lynx, who was in second. When Winter is moved to take her spot, she shoots him a glare. When the IceWing dragonets are dismissed, Snowfall stays to congratulate him sarcastically and to stare at the rankings, along with Hailstorm, "as if she could reshape them with the sheer force of their eyeballs." Darkness of Dragons Darkstalker enchants a scroll to tell news of the IceWings, revealing that Queen Glacier is dead, Snowfall becomes new queen, and she brings the entire IceWing army to Jade Mountain to fight the newly superpowered NightWings. Snowfall, Hailstorm, and Narwhal are shown demanding the Jade Mountain staff to tell them where Darkstalker, which they respond to by saying they don't know. Winter shows up and she is shocked, looking to Hailstorm as if expecting him to disappear then demanding to know how Winter is alive. Winter exclaims that it's not important and begins helping his friends attempt to convince her not to fight the NightWings. Before she can consider, NightWing scouts with gifts of speed appear and begin attacking, throwing the discussion away and officially beginning a battle. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that Snowfall wanted to close the borders and isolate the Ice Kingdom, but reconsiders this after tons of letters requesting to attend Jade Mountain Academy. Family Tree Quotes "Dear me, that means it’ll be brother against brother, won’t it? Tsk, tsk. What a conundrum for poor Hailstorm." "There's not quite enough distance between our numbers for you to be giving me orders." "Oh, how funny, I would have thought you'd want him to." "I'm sure I won't be the only dragon who wants to ask Hailstorm about the Diamond Trial. Are you considering it, Hailstorm dear? With only twelve days until you're seven, I certainly hope so. " "You're ''dead. ''You totally ''died." -''To Winter Trivia * Snowfall is Queen Glacier's only named daughter. * She is currently the youngest queen in Pyrrhia, being younger than seven years old according to the Circle Ranking Walls. * She has at least one unnamed sister who might try for the throne. * She is the fourth known queen to ascend to the throne without killing the previous queen, along with Queen Pearl, Queen Glory, and Queen Thorn. * She is also the third dragon to become Queen of their tribe at a young age, the first two being Queen Pearl and Queen Glory, respectively. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Shift in IceWing form.jpg Blue.png Thethree.png|Snowfall is center, by Sahel IceWing Drawing.jpg|IceWing drawing by QuTsunami125 SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg IceWing - Snowfall.png|Snowfall by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealSnowfall.jpeg|Real Snowfall Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Antagonists